


Nothing Would Change

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “Nikita……”在她把手滑进Alex衣服下时，她听见Alex叹息了一声，“你是在哭么。”她松开了手，没有回答。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	Nothing Would Change

**Author's Note:**

> 后末日兵团设定

时日已到深冬，边境所在的荒原已成一片雪原，冷风刺骨，在齐膝深的雪中，却有一个人紧拉着斗篷，牵着一匹马，低头慢慢的走着。不远处可以看见军营的石墙，招展的红色狮像旗帜在白茫茫的一片中格外显眼。

士兵拦下了牵马的人，“什么人！”

那人动作僵硬的掀开斗篷上的帽子，露出一张已经冻的有些发紫的脸，“Nikita Mears，”那人疲惫的回答，“隶属宪兵团，有公务路过，顺便过来看看朋友。”

问话的士兵行了一个标准的军礼，“朋友？什么名字？”

“Alex Winslow.”

回答她的是一片寂静，只剩下大雪簌簌的声音。

察觉气氛的反常，Nikita无奈的耸耸肩，失望的说：“不行么？”

小队长走过来看了她一眼，示意手下上前，“带她去见队长。”

顺从的交出佩刀和弓箭，Nikita跟着士兵们向营里走去，感觉到四周明显的敌意，她抖了抖斗篷上的雪，“我是说错什么了么？”

“不，”小队长面无表情，抬头看了看天上的雪，“只是Alex Winslow明天要被处死了。”

\------------

Nikita把士兵还给她的佩刀和弓丢在一旁，双手捧起盛满烈酒的碗，让热度顺着碗壁传到她手上。渐渐的，已经冻得完全麻木的双手开始有了知觉，刺痛感顺着指尖蔓延到整个手掌，举起碗喝了一小口，火焰一般的感觉从喉管一直烧到了胃里。

不舒服的皱了皱眉，她轻轻的把碗放回到了桌上。

“我们应该有五年没见了吧。”Owen Elliot把装满酒的壶放回到火架上，在Nikita旁边的皮裘上坐下。

“四年多，”Nikita回答，“有任务路过，顺便来看看你和Alex现在是什么情况。”

Owen叹了口气，“她的事……我本打算雪小些后就派人送出去给你。”他起身从桌上递过一张羊皮纸。

在一片公式化的阐述语句中，Nikita迅速看到了罪名，“杀害长官？通敌？”

“看起来是这样。”

“看起来？”

“没有什么对她有利的证据，但关键在于她自己，承认得很干脆，但多余的话一概不说。”Owen抓了抓头发，声音闷闷的。

Nikita没作声，再次默默的把文书看了一遍。

“她不是做这种事的人……”Owen举起酒又放下了，“但什么都不说我也没办法帮她。”

Nikita举起酒喝了一大口，喝得太急呛了几声。

“我很抱歉……”Owen盯着火苗眼神跳动不明，“你从狼口中把她救下来，我又得把她送回去。”

Nikita的身体猛然颤抖了一下，打翻了桌上的酒，“你说什么？”

Owen没有作声。

“为什么不按军法？”Nikita继续追问，但没有得到对方的回应，“Owen!”

Owen没有看她的眼，“Alex杀的，是霍图部族长的儿子。”

“那又怎样？为什么不可以按军法处置？”

“你知道要不是霍图部这任族长的坚持，这地儿早就不是我们的领土了，而……那是他剩下的最后一个儿子，那是霍图部的传统，对叛徒的惩罚，永不得宽恕。”

“我要见她。”Nikita豁然起身。

“Nikita——”

“我不会让你为难Owen，我只是去看看她，看在老朋友的份上……”

Owen终于抬起了头，深深的看了Nikita一眼，“好，”最后他说，“或许她会对你说什么也不一定。”

\--------

“Nikita?”看到来人后Alex的脸上满是不可置信，但她很快便沉默了下去，所有的吃惊和喜悦都几乎在瞬间被消耗殆尽。

“我在外面等你。”Owen冲Nikita点了点头便走了出去。

Nikita脱下斗篷在Alex对面坐下，对面的人早已不是她上次见到的那个孩子了，脸尖了许多，轮廓已完全长成，昔日的短发长了许多，被一根绳子扎在了脑后。

“我觉得我应该谢谢队长。”良久，Alex终于开了口，低头看着自己的手。

“为什么？”

“毕竟按规定你不能出现在这儿，”Alex抬头眨了眨眼，“你是路过吧……”

“嗯，有任务，顺便来看看你，”Nikita回答，“Alex……”她决定把话题拉回来，“告诉我到底发生了什么。”

Alex看着Nikita的眼睛，一脸的平静，“我杀了Maro，我想你应该已经知道了。”

“为什么杀他？”

“因为他发现我向敌人传递情报，”Alex偏头笑了一声避开了Nikita的视线，“这些你都知道了。”

但没有预期的痛骂，没有声音，也没有动作。

良久，Alex忍不住转头，看到Nikita正看着自己，脸上是失望的表情，她再次避开了Nikita的眼睛，“你很失望吧Nikita，我真没脸见你——”

“Bashir Maro，”Nikita打断了她，“霍图部族长最倚重的儿子，是一等一的勇士，你杀了他？”

“是。”

“他有两个你那么重，你，”Nikita抬起Alex的手，竭力忽略掉上面的镣铐给她带来的不适感，“就用这只手杀了他？”

Alex无所谓的摇了摇手，铁链发出了清脆的敲击声，“Nikita，我可是技巧派。”

Nikita没有再说话，甩开Alex的手站了起来，“五年前我救你的时候，可没想过你会这么的不珍惜性命。”

“四年半。”

“Alex……” Nikita有些气急，“让我帮你。”

Alex低下了头没再看她。

“Alex!”

没有回答。

“你不怕狼了么？”最终Nikita开口。

Alex霍然抬起头。

“我想你是不是已经忘了它们有多么的残忍，”Nikita冷冰冰的说，“撕开人的喉咙，咬碎骨头——”

“我没忘，”Alex面无表情的看着她，抱着膝盖，身体有些发抖，“我没忘……”

\---------

Nikita走出帐篷的时候Owen还在等着，雪已经停了，但他身上依然落满了雪花。

“她说什么了么？”

“没有。”Nikita摇了摇头，看着远方像是在想些什么。

Owen叹了口气没有说话。

“Owen.”

“嗯？”

“给我指下方向，我想去Alex杀人的地方看看。”

“我陪你去。”Owen示意手下牵马。

Nikita看了Owen一眼，摆手拒绝了，“我想……静一静。”

她不是很清楚这次她特地绕了点路过来应该会遇到什么样的情形，但她知道，至少不应该是这样。来之前她还特地把这几年和Alex的书信叠好揣在胸前，但现在它们开始变得像冰一样冷。

喂狼？

真是笑话。

Nikita催动着马，用力希望着可以找到什么。

\---------

雪原上的雪很厚，导致踩起来时会发出吱呀的声音，而这让偷袭成为了不可能。

呛。

Nikita拔刀转身时刚好架住对方夹着冰雪劈来的刀，震得她虎口有些发麻，刀锋带来的寒意割得她的脸生疼。

_我可是技巧派_ _……_

想到这句话Nikita发出了一声近乎是恼火的哼声，在对方第二次举刀扑过来时顺势将刀尖下垂，翻转刀锋割伤了对方的手，然后她抬脚狠狠的踢向男人的裆部。

_很不巧，我也是。_

Nikita拾起那人落在地上的刀，走过去踩在男人胸上，用刀抵住对方的咽喉，“说，你来这里做什么？”

那人啐了一口，“这不是废话么，我们的人要死了，我是来祭奠的。”

“你们的人？”Nikita嗤笑了一声，“叫什么名字？”

“就是杀了Bashir Maro那个人。”

“我问的是名字。”Nikita稍稍用力，在对方的颈间留下了一丝血痕。

那人冷哼一声，“我凭什么告诉你？”

半响，Nikita了然的笑了，“说是来祭奠却不知道名字，你不觉得很有趣么？”Nikita用刀背拍了拍男人的脸，“你是来祭奠Maro的对吧？”

躺在地上的人愣住了，接着也笑了，“你知道又有什么用？我不会帮你。”

“这可由不得你。”Nikita低头看着脚下的人，“有主动权的人是我。”

那人看着Nikita，眼里满满的都是嘲笑，“是么……”

Nikita感觉不妙但已经来不及，那人猛地向上抬头，刀刃切过了他的脖子，割断了动脉，鲜血喷薄而出，溅到了Nikita手上。

“你……做不了……什么的……该死的……就会死……”那人挣扎着说，然后渐渐的不动了。

Nikita瞪着在雪上渐渐蔓延的红色有些发愣。

_该死的_ _……_ _就会死_ _……_

_该死的_ _……_ _就会死_ _……_

“Nikita!”回过神时她转头正看到Owen从马上跳下来。

“接到报告说有敌方的人，”Owen走过来看到了地上的尸体，“哦看来我的担心是多余的。”

“Owen，你说……如果通敌的是Maro会怎么样？”Nikita问，弯腰抓起一把雪把手上的血迹擦干净。

Owen慌忙把Nikita拉倒一边，脸色阴沉，“有证据么？”

Nikita转头看了眼地上的的尸体，“没有。”

“最好没有，”Owen说，“因为那样，我们就一定会失去这块地儿。”

“为什么？”

“霍图部族内斗争很激烈，Maro又是族长最倚重的谋臣，如果他是叛徒，那么族长就一定会失势。”

“有能力成为族长的人……会做出什么事么？” Nikita问。

“不是每一个人都偏向我们这边的，”Owen说，“事实上这任族长一直都没有得到整个族的支持，因为他太过偏向我们，加上最近几次的大败，他的地位本来就岌岌可危，如果加上这个——”

“Owen，”Nikita打断了他的话，“你都知道对吧？”

“你说……什么？”Owen转头看着正检查尸体的士兵。

“我说……”Nikita一把抓过Owen的衣领强迫他转过来，“你心里都有数的对吧，你知道Alex的为人，叛徒到底是谁你心里一直都明白。”

Owen静静的看着Nikita没有说话。

Nikita眼神很冷，拽着衣领的手指关节都有些泛白，“证据？你本可以有更多时间去找的！你可以帮她！你一直都知道，但你却没有做任何事！”

“Nikita……”Owen的眼神依然平静，抬手指了指北方，“从这里往北是他们的领土，但也是霍图部同族人的居住地，而从这里往南，”Owen偏了偏头向后面示意，“也是霍图部同族人的居住地。不仅仅是这里，很多地方都有人希望归向那边。如果这里发生了叛乱，我们会损失很大一片领土吧？”

Nikita的手渐渐松了，“你说……没有现在的族长，我们可能会失去这里？”

“是一定。”

“这样啊……”Nikita松了手，戴上兜帽，“这些道理你有教过他们？”

“不需要，”Owen说，牵过Nikita的马，“这里的军人都知道。”

“是么……”Nikita笑得很无力，“在南方从不知道这里原来这样紧张呢。”

Owen跳上马，低头看着Nikita笑了笑，“那里的人，只需要知道平安就好。”

\----------

Nikita坐下时冻僵的手有些发抖，迟迟解不开斗篷。Alex叹了口气伸出手拍开那双有些发紫的手，灵活的解开了上面的结。

“这个……”Nikita指了指Alex手上的铁链，“冷么？”

Alex把斗篷丢到一边，“至少比你的手要暖很多。”

Nikita笑了笑，低头搓着手换了个位置在Alex旁边坐下。

“其实……不管怎么说，”Alex把头放在膝盖上，侧过脸看着Nikita，“但我真的很喜欢现在这样。”

“什么？”Nikita愣住了。

“我的意思是……”Alex笑了笑，“我说了什么不必等好多天，有时要几个月才能拿到你的回信。”

“哈……对，”Nikita笑了出来，从怀里掏出那一叠羊皮纸，“我都有带着。”

Alex挠有兴趣的翻着，良久指着其中一张，“其实这个……你回信来的时候我都已经是班长了。”

Nikita侧头看了看，“你可以当两次祝贺一起收下。哦还有……”Nikita从Alex手中抽出一张羊皮纸，上面只有短短一行字，“你知道我等了一个月等来一句话的心情么？”

“因为我实在对你的藏酒提不起兴趣，不管你埋了多久。”Alex笑得很开心。

一个念头瞬间击中了Nikita——Alex是再也不会喝到了。

察觉到Nikita瞬间的沉默，Alex叹了口气，“是不是队长和你说了什么？”

“你竭力维护Maro的名声，是害怕族长下台会被一个亲向那边的人取代对不对？”Nikita问，“如果这里叛乱，南方也会跟着叛乱，你是这样想的对么Alex？”

Alex没有回应。

“你是自愿的么？”

“没人逼我，如果你是这个意思。”

“即使被所有人怨恨？”

“Nikita……”Alex冲着面前的女人笑了笑，“真的不用再劝了，不管怎样我都会认罪的，而且这其实算是最好的办法了，我想你也明白。”

“我明白……”Nikita沮丧的揉着太阳穴，“我明白，只是……不应该是这样Alex，这担子不应该由你来挑，你还年轻……”她抬起头看着Alex的眼睛，“不应该是这样……”

她没有什么任务，从来就没有，她从南方一路来到极北，一直都不是为了任务，她没想清楚到底是为了什么，或许是和Alex一起看看这几年她们之间的信，或是聊一聊，但不管怎样，都不应该是这样。

而她什么都不能做，她应该做对的事，也应该尊重别人的选择。

“宪兵团从来没有远到北方的任务。”Alex突然说。

Nikita愣住了。

“你有什么想说的么？”

Nikita觉得Alex的眼睛像是在燃烧。

“那么，我有。”

当Alex跪在她面前饥渴的吻上她时，Nikita突然就忘了呼吸，周遭的世界都渐渐开始消退，只剩下Alex的唇齿，还有她深入的舌，她的手就在她的颈间燃烧。当铁链扫过她的肌肤时她忍不住打了个寒颤，同时Alex将她拉得更近了，“Alex……”她从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟。

但突然间Alex却离开了她，猛地后退。

_NO._

失望像冰一样浸透了她的全身。

“噢天，”Alex苦笑着摇头，“对不起，我不应该……特别是明天——”

“跟我走，”这句话直接从Nikita的嘴里滑了出来，她摒住呼吸直直的看着Alex，“我带你走，我们离开这儿，”她站起来拉起地上的Alex，“任何地方。”

但Alex的眼睛告诉了她所有需要知道的答案。

_纷争，国家，责任。_

她不能剥夺军人为信仰而死的权利。

“Nikita……”Alex无力的坐了下去，“我不能，我——”

但她的话被Nikita疯狂的吻打断了。

“Nikita——”

“闭嘴。”Nikita吻着Alex的唇、脸、脖子，接着是锁骨。

“Nikita……”在她把手滑进Alex衣服下时，她听见Alex叹息了一声，“你是在哭么。”

她松开了手，没有回答。

“答应我，过了今晚你就走吧，”Alex的眼里有什么东西一闪而过，她把头枕在Nikita腿上，蜷缩了起来，“好像……会死得很难看呢……”

听着Alex压抑的呜咽声，Nikita沉默的望着火堆，“好。”

\----------

雪似乎从夜里就再次下了起来，到现在依然不见停，时间已接近正午，但天色依旧暗得有些吓人。

Alex只着一件单衣，双脚悬空被绑在柱子上，高度不至于可以让狼一口咬断人的咽喉，这样可以让人慢慢的死去。

人渐渐多了起来，从军人再到霍图部族人，最后是族长，他慢慢走到观刑高台的最前端，怨恨的看着雪地中的人，为了保卫这里，他已经失去了妻子，以及所有的子女。颤抖着双手，他吹响了号角，那是模仿头狼声音而造的号角，能吸引狼群。

Alex已经被冻得麻木，听到声音后她慢慢睁开眼，看到了雪原远处那一双双绿色的眼睛。那是她熟悉眼睛，是狼凶残而饥渴的目光，几年前她和父母被困在狼群中间时，看到的就是这种目光。

绿光慢慢的开始靠近，Alex开始颤抖，这次不是因为寒冷。几年来直到现在，她半夜都还会从噩梦中惊醒，看到她父母被狼群撕碎的画面。

一只狼嚎叫了起来，其他的狼仰着头，紧跟着加入了嚎叫的行列。

她已经哭不出来了，几年前也是这样，恐惧已经完全占据了她所有的思考能力，但这次不会有Nikita再来救她了，今早天刚亮时她便赶她离开了。

狼群却突然停止了嚎叫，偏头看着什么。

一人一骑从远方奔了过来，马上的人披着黑色的斗篷，罩着脸，看不清具体的装束，最后隔着狼群在远方停下了。

Alex愣住了，她看到了面罩后面那双她不能再熟悉的眼睛。

马上的人掀开斗篷，里面是一张已经上弦的弓，缓缓举手，箭尖瞄准了Alex。

“拦住他！”族长大吼。

但中间隔着狼群。

Alex笑了，专注的看着远方的那个人，谢谢，她做了个口型。

弓已拉满，那人松了弦，然后迅速调转了马头，消失在了雪上。

狼群闻到了血腥味，疯狂的扑了上去，但已经没什么意义了，一枝箭穿过了Alex的心脏，她脸上带着满足的笑。

“不可原谅！”族长愤怒的咆哮着说，“居然让人这么简单的就死了，那人是谁？！”

“不知道，”Owen怅然的看着Nikita消失的方向，“我从没见过她。”


End file.
